The instant invention relates generally to alarm devices and more specifically it relates to an electronic wake up pillow.
Numerous alarm devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to alert the users of the alarm devices and others in close proximity to the alarm devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,247 to Grooms is illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.